Just A Story About Love And Friendship
by Akasuna no Acan Cashmere
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang persahabatan dan percintaan diantara para anggota Akatsuki yang ditaburi oleh banyak canda dan tawa. Semakin hari, semakin tinggi pohon persahabatan yang tumbuh diantara mereka. Tapi ingat, semakin tinggi pohon, semakin kencang angin yang bertiup. Bisakah mereka melewatinya? / Bad Summary. OC. Warning inside. Chap 2 is up! Mind to Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

Just A Story About Love And Friendship

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

OC: Akasuna no Akari. Ciri-ciri: berambut merah panjang sepunggung, rambutnya diikat setengah, berponi lurus, rambutnya bergelombang seperti Sasori, warna matanya cokelat gelap. Sifatnya polos, periang, dan suka iseng kepada kakaknya. Walaupun wajahnya manis dan polos, dia bisa berubah menjadi galak jika dia mau. Adik perempuan Sasori.

Warning: OC, OOC, (maybe) typo(s), etc. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Beberapa orang sudah mulai melakukan aktivitas seperti berlari pagi, menyapu halaman rumah, atau bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pasar. Sinar mentari dengan tidak sabar menerobos masuk menembus jendela yang masih ditutupi gorden berwarna cokelat. Seseorang yang merasakan adanya sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya pun menggeliat tidak nyaman. Secara perlahan, dibukanya matanya yang menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna cokelat gelap. Tangan putihnya meraba-raba meja disampingnya dan mengambil _handphone_ berwarna putih keluaran terbaru. Terkejut melihat angka yang terpampang tidak bersalah di _handphone_nya, ia segera terduduk. Rambut merah panjangnya terlihat awut-awutan. Dengan langkah agak tergesa-gesa, ia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

.

.

"Huah, segarnya!"

Gadis bermarga Akasuna itu keluar dengan pakaian seragam yang rapi. Dia sedang membuka _shower cap_ yang tadi telah membantu agar rambut panjangnya tidak terkena air. Setelah menyisir rambutnya, ia mengambil separuh rambutnya mulai dari atas telinga sampai ke belakang dan menyisirnya kembali. Tangannya mengambil ikat rambut karet berwarna merah gelap dan mengikat rambutnya. Sisir yang tadi menganggur sementara kembali beraksi menyisiri rambutnya yang tidak terikat.

Setelah puas memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin, ia menyemprotkan sedikit parfum di leher, belakang telinga, pergelangan tangan dan di bajunya. Wangi vanilla yang lembut menguar di udara. Lalu, tangannya mengambil sebuah pita berwarna hitam kotak-kotak yang dikalungkannya ke bagian bawah kerah kemeja putih lengan pendeknya dan membuat simpul pita.

Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang rapi, segar, cantik dan wangi, membuat siapapun betah berada di dekatnya lama-lama. Dengan langkah riang, kakinya berjalan menuju kamar di sampingnya.

Kamar itu remang-remang. Dengan segera dia membuka gorden yang menutup laju sinar mentari. Seseorang menggeliat tidak nyaman di balik selimut. Dan setelah kamar itu terang, gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Kamar bernuansa merah itu sangat berantakan.

"Sepertinya nii-chan habis begadang menonton bola lagi," gumamnya saat melihat sampah makanan ringan dan minuman bersoda yang sudah kosong bergeletakan dimana-mana. Tadi dia juga sempat melihat kakaknya tidur dengan memakai baju tim sepakbola kesayangannya.

Dengan sabar, dia memunguti sampah itu satu persatu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Matanya tertuju kepada seonggok manusia yang meringkuk di kasur seperti anak kucing. Ide licik pun timbul di benaknya untuk mengisengi kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Nii-chan! Ayo bangun!" ujarnya dengan tidak sabar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan kakaknya dengan brutal.

"Akari, lima menit lagi…" gumamnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tidak ada lima menit lima menitan! Ayo bangunlah!"

"Nanti!" ucap pemuda itu gusar dan membalikkan badannya.

"Oh, ya sudah deh. Boleh kok lima menit lagi. Tapi…," gadis bernama Akari itu sengaja memutuskan kalimatnya dan menekankan kata 'tapi'."

"Tapi, nii-chan boleh pilih lima menit lagu mau kubangunkan dengan air apa untuk menyiram muka nii-chan. Air panas atau air dingin? Biar kusiapkan," Akari melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil menyeringai licik. "Lima menit cukup untuk mendidihkan air dan mencairkan es batu kok."

Pemuda itu terduduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Akari, bisakah kau membiarkanku bangun dengan tenang dan tanpa paksaan dan ancaman seperti ini?" ucapnya dengan serak.

Akari mencubit gemas pipi lelaki berwajah _baby face_ itu. "Kalau nii-chan bisa bangun tepat waktu, aku akan dengan senang hati membiarkan nii-chan bangun dengan tenang dan tanpa ancaman."

"Baiklah, mau taruhan?"

Akari mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Taruhan apa?"

"Besok, kalau aku yang berhasil membangunkanmu lebih dulu, selama seminggu kau akan mentraktirku dan membangunkanku dengan lembut dan anggun, dan jika kau menang, aku akan melakukan semua yang kau suruh. Bagaimana? Deal?" lelaki yang hanya berbeda satu tahun dengan Akari ini mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Akari berpikir sebentar. Tunggu, berarti bukannya dia pihak yang diuntungkan di taruhan ini? Kebetulan ia mempunyai uang tambahan untuk mentraktir kakaknya. Membangunkan dengan lembut dan anggun? Itu bisa diatur! Dan hebatnya lagi, dia bisa menyuruh kakaknya untuk melakukan tindakan aneh jika dia menang! Hohoho, benar-benar kakak yang baik.

Akari menyembunyikan wajah bangganya dan bersikap normal. Dia menyalami kakaknya dengan tegas. "Deal."

Keduanya saling tersenyum angkuh dan menatap mata satu sama lain dengan pandangan menantang sehingga timbul percikan listrik jika di komik-komik.

"Hah, baiklah. Ayo mandi dulu! Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang. Jam 07.10 kita masuk, lho." tangan mungil itu menunjuk jam yang menunjukkan pukul 06.45.

"Iya, iya. Oh, tolong bawa blazerku turun ya. Taruh di kursi di meja makan!" suruh pemuda pemilik iris berwarna hazel itu kepada adiknya.

"Iya!" Akari menyambar blazer berwarna hitam dengan lambang sekolahnya di bagian dada sebelah kiri dan dengan lambang Konoha berwarna putih di bagian lengan kirinya. Ia menenteng blazer kakaknya dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas dan blazer punyanya. Agar tidak tertukar, ia segera memakai blazer miliknya. Dengan langkah layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kalinya masuk sekolah, ia menuju ke ruang makan dan menemui Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya disana. "Ohayou, Kaa-san! Ohayou, Tou-san!"

Tou-sannya menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya dan tersenyum hangat kepada putrinya. "Ohayou, Akari."

Kaa-sannya yang sedang menaruh kopi di meja untuk suaminya pun tersenyum ramah kepada anak bungsunya itu. "Ohayou, Akari. Mana Sasori?"

"Sasori-niichan sedang mandi. Mungkin sebentar lagi turun."

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku," ujar Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Akari. Akari mendengus. "Apakah nii-chan benar-benar mandi? Cepat sekali."

"Tentu saja aku benar-benar mandi. Mau kupraktekkan cara aku mandi tadi disini agar kau percaya?" tanyanya sambil mengalungkan dasi hitamnya dan membuat simpul dasi.

"Hih, nii-chan mesum!"

Akasuna no Akira, sang kepala keluarga Akasuna terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Sang istri, Akasuna no Saori, tersenyum dan duduk di bangku bagian kanan dekat suaminya. "Akari, Sasori, kalian masih berangkat dengan teman-teman kalian?"

Akari menggangguk. "Uhm."

Perempuan separuh baya itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Rambut cokelatnya mengayun-ayun pelan mengikuti gerak kepalanya.

Akira mulai tertarik dengan topik ini. "Dari dulu Tou-san heran. Kalian hanya berangkat ke sekolah saja, kok sambil konvoi begitu?"

Sasori mendengus kesal. "Ini gara-gara rentenir Akatsuki itu! Dia terlalu pelit mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membeli bensin atau naik bus."

Akari menghela nafas. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cerita lengkapnya. Yang jelas, aktivitas aneh itu mulai berlangsung saat aku mulai masuk Konoha International High School."

TIIN TIIN!

"Ah, panjang umur, itu mereka! Tou-san, Kaa-san, kita berangkat dulu ya!" ujar Akari sambil menepuk-nepuk rok hitam kotak-kotak 10cm diatas lututnya. Sasori memakai blazer dan mengambil tasnya. Di luar, tampak tiga mobil yang berderet di luar. Dan di mobil yang paling depan, terlihat seseorang yang menjulurkan kepala dan tangannya. Orang itu memakai masker oranye bermotif lollipop melingkar dan sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya penuh semangat.

"Ohayou, minna!" ujar Akari seraya tersenyum.

"KYAA! AKARI-CHAN! OHAYOU!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEKAT TELINGAKU, LOLLIPOP BODOH!" umpat Hidan. Akari yang sudah terbiasa melihat adegan ini mengekori kakaknya menuju mobil pertama. Tobi semakin bersemangat dan menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya dengan keras. "Akari-chan disini saja! Disini! Ini sudah Tobi siapkan untuk Akari-chan! Tobi anak baik kan, Akari-chan?!"

Senyum Tobi memudar saat pintu di sampingnya terbuka dan Sasori mengambil tempat duduk spesial yang disediakan Tobi untuk adiknya. Dengan cuek, ia memasang _earphone_ dan berkata kepada adiknya, "Akari, seperti biasa. Mobil belakang. Pein, cepat jalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Yamanaka dan bilang kepada Zetsu agar lebih dulu saja."

Perlahan, kaca jendelanya tertutup dan mobil melaju meninggalkan dua mobil lainnya di belakang. Akari masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan Tobi dan jeritan kasar Hidan. Dengan perlahan ia menuju ke mobil kedua dan membuka pintunya. "Ohayou, minna!" sapanya.

Tampak Itachi yang sedang tersenyum ramah kepada Akari dari kaca spion. "Ohayou, Akari. Seperti biasa, heh? Tobi yang merengek-rengek agar kau duduk di sampingnya?"

Akari membalas senyuman Itachi yang ada di tempat pengemudi dan mengambil tempat duduk diantara Sakura dan Hinata. "Ohayou, Itachi-nii. Yah, seperti biasa. Tobi-senpai yang berteriak, Hidan-senpai yang menjerit, tepuk-tepuk bangku, direbut Sasori-niichan, Sasori-niichan menyuruhku naik mobil ini, Tobi-senpai berteriak dan Hidan-senpai yang menjerit lagi."

Itachi menjalankan mobilnya. "Sudah kubilang pada Hidan agar pindah ke tempat duduk yang dibelakang, tapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan ia muak mencium bau uang dari Kakuzu dan melihat tampang Kisame," kata Itachi seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Padahal walaupun mukanya begitu, Kisame-senpai benar-benar baik loh. Iya kan, Akari? Hinata? Tenten? Dia suka mengajak kami memancing di rumahnya dan mengadakan piknik kecil-kecilan disana," komentar Sakura.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Jelek."

Kepala Sakura menghadap ke serong kanan belakangnya. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya. "Apa katamu, Sai?!"

"Selain jelek, ternyata kau punya gangguan telinga juga, ya."

"Apa?! Katakan itu sekali lagi dan kau akan kulempar keluar!"

"Sudahlah," Tenten yang berada di belakang Sakura mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kalian berisik," komentar Sasuke yang berada di samping Itachi dengan nada dingin. Wajah Sakura memerah saking malunya. "Maaf, Sasuke-kun."

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Itu dia Ino-chan," tunjuk Akari. Sakura membuka kacanya dan menjulurkan kepalanya. "_PIG_! Cepatlah!"

Ino berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil menenteng tasnya. "Hosh hosh. Deidara-niichan baru selesai mandi! Dia memang sangat susah dibangunkan!" adunya. Itachi tersentak kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ino yang duduk di antara Tenten dan Sai. "Apa katamu? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius, Itachi-nii!"

"Ohayou, Nona Cantik," sapa Sai tidak nyambung. Ino menoleh kearah Sai dan mukanya sudah semerah rambut Akari.

Kening Sakura kembali berdenyut kesal. "Kau! Kau bilang dia Nona Cantik sedangkan aku kau panggil Jelek? Dasar Senyum Palsu!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Sai dengan geram.

Hinata berusaha melerai mereka dan tanpa sengaja melihat satu sosok kuning Yamanaka keluar dari rumah. "A-ano, itu Dei-Deidara-senpai, kan?"

Semua mengarahkan kepala kearah yang ditunjuk Hinata. Terlihat Deidara yang tergesa-gesa menyampirkan blazernya ke pundaknya dan menenteng tas. Mulutnya terlihat sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Bajunya sedikit kusut dan tidak dimasukkan. Tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik dasinya. Dan badannya nyaris terjatuh karena tersandung pot bunga. Saat membuka pintu mobil yang dikendarai Zetsu, ia terbatuk keras karena tersedak makanan yang dikunyahnya. Semua yang melihat adegan itu _sweatdrop_.

"I-Itachi-nii, sebaiknya Itachi-nii segera berangkat dari sini. I-ini sudah ja-jam 07.08," ujar Hinata takut-takut. Itachi kembali tersentak kaget dan melihat jam tangannya. "Kuharap jamku dan jammu salah, Hinata. Kalian, pegangan yang kencang. Jangan gigit lidah kalian."

Itachi segera menginjak gas dalam-dalam dan membuat mobil itu sedikit terlonjak. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh dua mobil di depannya.

"Kyaa!"

"Baka aniki! Apa kau sudah gila!"

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi ini demi kebaikan bersama."

Mobil itu memutar dan kembali melewati rumah keluarga Akasuna dan melaju kearah sekolah. Untuk informasi, rumah keluarga Yamanaka berada tepat di serong kiri depan rumah keluarga Akasuna jika dilihat dari atas. Jadi, terdapat dua baris horizontal rumah yang diapit oleh dua jalan. Alasan kenapa mereka menjemput Akasuna bersaudara lebih dahulu adalah karena setelah menjemput mereka, mobil-mobil tersebut tinggal berbelok kearah kiri, kiri lagi, dan lurus menuju rumah klan Yamanaka. Setelah itu, mereka tinggal belok kiri, belok kiri lagi, dan lurus untuk menuju ke sekolah mereka yang terletak beberapa blok diluar komplek ini, sehingga mereka akan melewati rumah klan Akasuna lagi.

Sesampainya disana, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.14. Mereka segera memarkir mobil mereka di lahan parkir yang luas dan terletak di samping gerbang sekolah. Setelah membanting pintu mobil, 20 orang itu berlari dengan langkah berderap seperti tentara menuju gerbang. Ternyata, disitu sudah ada Tsunade-sensei dan Guy-sensei yang terkejut melihat banyaknya murid mereka yang terlambat. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang menjaga gerbang di sekolah itupun juga terkejut.

"Izumo, buka gerbangnya!"

"Hai', Tsunade-sama!"

Begitu gerbang dibuka, Tsunade berkacak pinggang didepan mereka. "Apa-apaan ini! Kalian bersekongkol untuk telat, ya?" Mata Tsunade melotot melihat adanya dua pasang iris _pearl_ dan dua pasang iris _onyx_ yang ikut bergabung disana. "Astaga, bahkan Hyuuga dan Uchiha juga terlambat! Siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?"

Dengan kompak, semua menunjuk Deidara yang salah tingkah. "Yamanaka! Sepertinya kau memang biang dari semua keonaran di sekolah ini, ya."

Deidara berusaha berkilah. "A-ano… Tsunade-sensei, aku bisa menjelas—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan kalian, sekarang cepat pergi ke lapangan, buat lingkaran dan tunggu hukuman dariku dan Guy!"

Para murid itu segera berlari menuju lapangan dan melakukan apa yang disuruh Tsunade.

.

.

"Huaa, kulitku bisa gosong!" teriak Ino.

"_Pig_, kau kan memakai blazer panjang begitu. Mana mungkin kulitmu bisa gosong," komentar Sakura.

"_Forehead_, bagaimana dengan punggung tanganku? Leherku? Kakiku? Dan yang paling penting, bagaimana kalau mukaku gosong seperti kulit Naruto?! Kyaa! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Hoi, Ino! Bisakah kau diam sebentar, _ttebayo_? Dan aku juga dengar itu!" teriak Naruto.

"Berisik."

"Mendokusei."

"Kalian para lelaki tidak mengerti penderitaan wanita!" jerit Ino lebay. Deidara hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Penderitaan wanita apanya!" Sakura menjitak kepala kuning Ino dengan gemas.

"Ada apa lagi ini!" suara itu bagaikan petir yang menggelegar dengan keras. Nyali Ino dan Sakura langsung ciut. Semua diam.

Tsunade melihat kearah kepala murid didikannya yang tertunduk semua. "Pegang telinga kiri teman kalian," perintahnya. Remaja-remaja itu menurut. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, jewer teman kalian sekeras mungkin! Satu, dua, tiga!"

"Gyaaa!"

Teriakan seperti paduan suara itu menggema di lapangan. "Aduduh! _Teme_, kau keras sekali menjewernya, _ttebayo_! Sakiit!"

"Telingaku juga sakit, _Baka Dobe_!" teriak Sasuke.

"SAKIT! Hidan, kau terlalu nafsu menjewernya, un!" protes Deidara.

"Diam kau, banci pirang! Semua yang berambut pirang pasti berisik!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang berisik?!" sahut Naruto, Deidara dan Ino kompak.

"Ayo, terus! Lebih kencang atau kalian akan semakin lama terjemur dibawah matahari ini!" ujar Tsunade memberi semangat. Teriakan anak-anak itu semakin kencang. Izumo dan Kotetsu _sweatdrop_ melihat guru Fisika itu.

"Sudah selesai atau mau tambah kencang lagi jewerannya?" tanya Tsunade. "SUDAH!" jerit para murid.

"Oke, lepaskan tangan kalian. Guy, giliranmu."

Setelah dilepas, semua langsung memegang dan mengipasi telinga masing-masing yang sangat merah. Naruto memegang telinganya dengan hati-hati, seakan telinga itu akan lepas jika dia memegang seenaknya.

"Penderitaan kita belum berakhir, teman-teman," ujar Zetsu yang menunjuk kearah Guy yang berbinar-binar menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, para muridku yang mempunyai semangat masa muda yang berkobar, aku sudah membuat keputusan bijak untuk kalian!" ujarnya dengan berapi-api.

"Apa itu, sensei?" ujar Hinata polos.

"Pertanyaan bagus, Hyuuga-chan! Jadi, aku akan menyuruh kalian mengelilingi lapangan ini 50 kali! Hah, mudah sekali," ujar Guy dengan nada agak menyesal.

"50 KALI, SENSEI?!"

"Iya, 50 kali! Terlalu sedikit, ya?"

"Itu banyak sekali, sensei!" ujar Ino untuk mewakili suara hati teman-temannya. Dia bergidik ngeri melihat betapa luas lapangan itu.

"Ya ampun. Dasar anak muda. Coba contoh Lee, dia bisa mengelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak 200 kali selama istirahat," ujar guru olahraga itu membanggakan murid kesayangannya, Rock Lee.

_"Itu karena kau dan Lee sama-sama aneh!"_ jerit mereka semua dalam hati.

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang, ambil posisi!"

Dengan terpaksa, semua mengambil posisi. "Satu, dua, tiga! Lari!"

Semua berlari sekencang mungkin. Guy terus memberi semangat kepada mereka.

3 menit kemudian.

"Yak, satu putaran!"

Hidan terus berlari sambil bersumpah serapah. "Awas kau, banci pirang! Dasar pisang! Kukuliti kau nanti! Kucincang dan kuberi kau ke anjing-anjing peliharaan Inuzuka pacar Itachi! * *^*&#*! *$%#*$#!"

Hinata hampir menangis. Antara mendengar kalau dia baru berhasil mengelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak SATU putaran dan mendengar cacian Hidan ke Deidara. Naruto yang melihat matanya berkaca-kaca segera memperlambat larinya agar bisa sejajar dengan Hinata. "Hinata-chan, jangan menangis! Ayo kita lari bersama-sama! Aku akan ada disampingmu, kok!" ujarnya dengan senyum lima jari. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah melihat senyum Naruto, ia merasa hampir pingsan. Tapi dia sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak pingsan.

"Tadi aku lihat Neji melihatmu terus, ketika aku lihat, ternyata kau hampir menangis! Sebagai lelaki, tentu saja aku akan menghiburmu, _ttebayo_!" ujarnya. Naruto tidak sadar kalau efek kata-katanya membuat Hinata sesak nafas dan…

"Gyaa! Hinata-chan, jangan pingsan!"

Telat. Hinata pun sukses pingsan dengan pergelangan kaki menekuk keluar.

Neji yang melihat itu segera menambah kecepatan larinya. Niatnya untuk menolong adiknya, tapi ternyata dia telat 20 langkah. Naruto sudah menggendong Hinata dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan segera berlari membawa Hinata ke UKS.

"Yang lain tetap lari!" ujar Guy.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Dan akhirnya…

KRIIIIIING! / "Yak, 50 putaran!"

Guru yang berjasa membuat banyak laki-laki di Konoha International High School bertubuh atletis berkat latihan gila-gilaannya itu mengangkat tangannya.

Semua terduduk. Dengan gaya lebay, mereka terduduk dan melihat bel dengan pandangan berterimakasih. "TERIMA KASIH, KAMI-SAMA! TERIMA KASIH BEL PENYELAMAT! (UN!)" Semua siswa yang beristirahat melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ah, Lee!"

"Guy-sensei! Tadi aku melihat kalian lari keliling lapangan, aku juga mau!"

"Baiklah, Lee! Ah, tapi, lari keliling lapangan sudah kita lakukan dua hari yang lalu. Terlalu _mainstream_. Bagaimana kalau kita _sit up_ sebanyak 1000 kali!"

"Yosh! Ayo!"

Sekarang, semua yang melihat adegan itu _sweatdrop_. Tiba-tiba, Hidan memanggil. "Hei, sini! Aku punya ide bagus untuk kalian!"

Semua mendekat. "Apa idemu?" tanya Pein acuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bolos saja?" ujar Hidan semangat.

"Apa?!"

"Bolos. Kau mau belajar dalam keadaan telinga berdenging dan kaki yang terasa seperti mau putus begitu? Haah… Dasar anak kelas 10."

Sasori menarik tangan Akari. "Ayo. Akari, ikuti aku. Aku tidak menerima bantahan. Markas Akatsuki, kan?"

"Iya!" Hidan mengangguk semangat.

"Ano, Sasori-niichan, bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan?" tanya Akari khawatir. "Aku menyusul saja, ya."

"Tidak bisa," bantah Hidan. "Semua yang terlibat disini harus ikut membolos karena mereka sudah menjadi anggota Akatsuki," ucapnya pede.

Akari tersentak mendengarnya, begitu pula Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. "Benar kan, Pein?" tanya Hidan.

"Benar. Kami punya aturan tidak tertulis tentang itu," ujar Pein kalem.

"YEY AKARI-CHAN ANGGOTA AKATSUKI!" teriak Tobi.

"Lagipula, kau tidak akan tahu markas kita, Akari," kata Sasori seraya menunjukkan senyum lembut yang jarang dilihat oleh para teman-temannya, berusaha membujuk adiknya.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian mengajak kami, para adik kelas kalian, untuk mengikuti organisasi sesat ini?" tuding Tenten.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalian sudah menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Dan aku ingin kau meralat kalau kita bukan organisasi, tapi geng," ucap Hidan. "Dan geng kita itu tidak sesat," tambahnya dengan kesal.

"Kalau tidak sesat, kenapa kalian mengajak kami membolos," cibir Tenten dengan sangat pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kami menolak?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak. Kau sudah menjadi anggota kami. Secara resmi," kini Pein angkat bicara.

"Mendokusei. Ya sudahlah, lagipula aku ingin beristirahat," kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita jemput Naruto dan Hinata dulu. Tempat masuk markas kita sulit dan tersembunyi," ujar Konan.

.

.

Sesampainya di UKS, terlihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata baru saja sadar. Pein menerobos masuk dan menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata mengikutinya.

"Tapi Hinata-chan baru saja bangun! Dan kau lihat, kakinya terkilir!"

"Kau tinggal gendong dia seperti tadi. Gampang kan."

Muka Hinata memerah mendengarnya. "Kenapa? Memangnya dia berat?" tanya Pein kepada Naruto.

"Tidak, sih. Dia ringan."

"Ya sudah. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Cepat gendong dia atau kau akan kulemparkan ke kandang ular peliharaan Orochimaru-sensei."

Naruto berdecak kesal. Dengan langkah gontai, dia mendekati Hinata dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggendongnya.

"Maaf ya, Hinata-chan."

Naruto mengangkat Hinata dengan gaya _bridal style_. Neji yang melihat adiknya disentuh Naruto nyaris memberi bogem mentah jika Tenten tidak menahannya.

Mereka berjalan menuju lantai 4, dan membuka pintu gudang yang terletak nun jauh di pojok lorong. Suasana disana pengap dan gelap karena langit-langitnya sangat rendah dan tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. Akari dan Ino semakin mendempetkan tumbuh mereka kepada Sasori dan Deidara.

"Sasori-niichan, apa benar ini markas kalian?" tanya Akari ragu. Sasori tersenyum geli melihat muka adiknya yang ketakutan. "Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin tempat seperti ini adalah markas kami. Kisame, apa ada yang melihat?"

Kisame mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tidak!"

"Cepat masuk," ujar Konan.

Kisame segera menutup pintu gudang. Ia menghampiri dinding di dekat keranjang bola sepak dan meraba-raba.

Klik.

Dinding di dekat ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan kecil bercat abu-abu hangat yang berisi tangga. Naruto terbelalak. "Bagaimana bisa…"

"Ceritanya nanti. Sekarang naik," perintah Pein.

"Kalian para wanita belakangan. Tunggu di dekat tangga itu," ucap Konan.

"Aku bagaimana?" cicit Hinata. Konan mengamati Hinata yang masih digendong Naruto. "Kau kan digendong Naruto. Tidak apa-apa. Aman."

Para laki-laki dan Hinata yang sudah sampai diatas melihat apa yang dilakukan Konan kepada Sakura, Ino, Akari dan Tenten. Konan membuka blazer miliknya dan mengikat kedua lengan blazer kedepan dan mengancingkan kancing blazernya. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten menatap blazer itu dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa gunanya itu, Konan-nee?" tanya Tenten.

"Kalian tidak akan menyesal sudah menggunakannya. Cepat buat," ujar Konan tidak sabaran.

"Oh, sh*t! Jangan ajarkan itu kepada anak-anak perempuan baru!" sahut Hidan yang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Konan menatap tajam Hidan. "Hinata, ingatkan aku untuk segera mengeluarkan otak DIA," Konan menunjuk Hidan dengan tatapan dendam, "dan mencucinya sampai bersih agar pikiran mesumnya hilang."

Hinata yang mendengarnya ketakutan dan merapatkan badannya ke dada bidang Naruto. Dia memang tidak pernah terbiasa mendengar ancaman atau kata-kata kasar.

"Sudah? Kalau sudah akan kubuka pintunya," ujar Pein. Gadis pecinta origami ini menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah."

Pein menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuka 'pintu' yang berada tidak jauh dari atas kepalanya. Ia menaiki anak tangga terakhir dan melangkahkan kakinya keatas. Semua mengikuti jejaknya. Para anggota baru Akatsuki terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

"Tempat yang bagus, tapi terlalu berangin," ujar Shikamaru. Blazer dan rambut nanasnya yang terkibar ditiup angin.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalian tidak akan menyesal menutupi rok kalian dengan blazer seperti itu. Jadi rok kalian tidak akan tersingkap angin dan dilihat oleh orang mesum disini," ujar Konan yang melirik Hidan dengan nada menyindir.

"Jadi, ini markas kalian?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi, ini wilayah markas kami," ujar Kakuzu.

Pein berjongkok didekat situ dan menekan salah satu dinding bagian bawah. Terdengar suara mesin yang halus dan tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah ruangan yang muncul dari arah lantai. Naruto dkk _jawdrop_ melihatnya.

Pein mengajak mereka masuk. Di ruangan yang bisa dibilang lumayan luas itu ada ruang utama yang besar dan berisi sofa empuk, televisi, satu kasur _queen size_ di sudut kanan yang lain dan karpet yang di tengahnya terdapat meja kecil di sudut lainnya untuk bermain. Di sebelah kiri ruangan itu ada pintu yang terhubung dengan dapur kecil. Di belakangnya ada pintu untuk ke kamar mandi. Dan di sebelah kanan ada pintu yang terhubung dengan sebuah perpustakaan mini. Para anggota baru Akatsuki semakin _sweatdrop_ sekaligus terkagum melihatnya.

"Tunggu, apa ini sudah diketahui pihak sekolah?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Kisame tanpa beban.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kalian membuatnya tanpa ketahuan?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Uchiha itu dan Deidara yang membangun semuanya," Kisame menunjuk Itachi yang sedang duduk santai.

"Aku hanya ambil bagian dalam hal memberi obat tidur pada Izumo dan Kotetsu, un," kata Deidara.

"Aku menyuruh para pekerja agar bekerja hanya dimalam hari sampai subuh dan segera pergi jika matahari sudah mulai terlihat," ujar Itachi.

"Oh iya, kalian boleh membuka blazer kalian jika sudah berada didalam ruangan. Jika mau keluar, pasang lagi, ya," ujar Konan.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Akari segera membuka blazer dan memakainya. Kemudian para gadis itu merapikan rok lipit-lipit hitam kotak-kotak mereka.

Naruto mendudukkan Hinata di sofa dengan hati-hati. Niatnya ingin membaringkan Hinata di kasur, tetapi kasur itu sudah lebih dulu ditiduri Shikamaru dan sedari tadi Neji melihatnya dengan garang.

"A-ano… terima kasih Na-Naruto-kun," ucapnya malu-malu.

Naruto kembali menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya. "Yosh! Sama-sama, Hinata-chan!"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita nanti ke Markas Merah, un?" usul Deidara. "Kalian mau ikut, un?" tawarnya.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Markas Merah?"

Deidara mengangguk senang. "Iya! Markas Merah itu berarti rumah klan Akasuna, Markas Kuning berarti rumah kita dan Markas Hitam artinya kediaman Uchiha, un!"

"Kenapa ribet sekali? Kenapa tidak langsung mengucapkan "Hei! Nanti kita pergi ke rumah Sasori no Danna, yuk! Un un un!" begitu?" ujar Naruto seraya mempraktekkannya dengan suara wanita yang centil. Semua yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Darimana kau tahu aku memanggil Danna dengan sebutan Sasori no Danna, un?" tanya Deidara heran. Dia mengabaikan cara Naruto mengejeknya tadi.

"Dari Ino," ucap Naruto polos. Deidara hanya ber-oh-un-ria.

"Kalian mau ke rumahku? Wah senangnya! Biasanya hanya Dei-nii, Itachi-nii dan Kisame-senpai yang ke rumah! Itupun mereka juga selalu mengurung diri di kamar Sasori-niichan." Kata Akari senang dan sedikit menyindir.

Mempunyai kakak yang menderita _sister complex_ akut seperti Sasori memang susah. Hanya teman-temannya yang diperbolehkan main ke rumah, sedangkan jika teman-teman Akari ingin main ke rumah, izinnya susah sekali. Maksudnya, izin kepada Sasori pasti susah. Teman-teman Akari harus diseleksi terlebih dahulu oleh Sasori, seperti akan mengikuti lomba. Dan sepertinya Akari bersyukur masuk ke Akatsuki. Aturan mereka, sekali mengajak main, semua harus diajak. Mau atau tidaknya itu tergantung mereka. Yang penting diajak. Itu yang dipelajari Akari saat melihat kertas besar yang ditempel dekat pintu berjudul 'Aturan Tertulis di Akatsuki'.

"AYO! TOBI ANAK BAIK MAU MAIN KE RUMAH SASORI-SENPAI!" jerit Tobi.

"Tidak boleh."

"TIDAK! Tobi anak baik mau bermain ke rumah Akari-chan! Huwee…" Tobi mulai merengek.

Akari menatap iba Tobi. Ia menghampiri Tobi yang sedang berguling-guling di lantai. Dengan perlahan, kepala Tobi dielusnya. "Tentu saja Tobi boleh main ke rumahku. Nah, sekarang jangan menangis lagi, ya," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Tobi berhenti menangis dan menatap Akari seperti Akari adalah sosok bidadari dari khayangan. Dia memeluk Akari dan menangis terharu. "Terima kasih, Akari-chan!"

Sasori memasang tampang yang mengerikan. Aura mematikan terpancar dari dirinya. Sayang, Tobi tidak memperhatikannya. Dan Sasori nyaris membuat muka Tobi hancur jika Itachi tidak menepuk pundaknya dan mengajaknya bermain uno.

.

.

Saat ini, kelompok Akatsuki yang berisi 20 orang itu terbagi menjadi dua. Para gadis sedang mengobrak-abrik dapur dan para laki-laki sibuk bermain uno.

"Apa-apaan kau itu? Masa kau mau _cookies_ dan _pancake_ kita berisi kulit telur?" tegur Konan kepada Ino yang gemetaran memegang telur yang sudah tumpah isinya ke mangkuk. Konan mengambil sendok dan mengambil sedikit kulit telur yang tergeletak di atas tepung yang sudah bercampur telur.

"Maaf, Konan-nee. Aku memang dari dulu sangat jarang masuk dapur, hampir tidak pernah malah," aku Ino. Konan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela napas.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kau mencairkan mentega. Tidak bisa menghidupkan kompor? Hah. Ya sudah sini kuajarkan. Tenten, tolong aduk adonan pancakenya. Aku mau mengajari Ino dulu. Hinata, aduk adonan _cookies_nya. Akari, cairkan saus cokelat untuk _pancake_nya. Sakura, kau bantu Hinata menaruh bahan-bahannya. Resepnya ada disitu."

Konan mulai mengajari Ino cara menghidupkan kompor dan mencairkan mentega sesuai takaran. Semua sibuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bau harum menyeruak dan membuat perut para lelaki berbunyi. Begitu mereka melihat Konan yang keluar dengan membawa _pancake_ dengan saus cokelat yang melumurinya, sontak mereka berhamburan dan menghampiri Konan. Para lelaki itu meneguk ludah melihat _pancake_ yang terlihat lezat itu. Tangan Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mencolek saus cokelat, tapi niatnya gagal saat Konan menepis tangannya.

"Itu untukku kan, Konan?" tanya mereka kompak. Konan mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Ini punyaku."

Dengan santai Konan melewati mereka dan memakan _pancake_ itu dengan nikmat. Naruto menghapus liurnya yang hampir mengalir. Semua kepala itu menoleh saat Hinata datang membawa _pancake _yang lain dengan langkah yang agak terpincang.

"A-ada apa, ya?" tanya Hinata. Ia sedikit takut saat melihat para mata lelaki itu menatapnya — dan juga _pancake_ miliknya— dengan tatapan yang agak mengerikan.

"_Pancake_nya masih ada ngga? Bagi dong," ujar Naruto yang memasang _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya. Muka Hinata memerah. "E-etto… Ma-masih kok. A-ada di dapur. I-Ino-chan sedang menyusunnya."

"Ah, lebih baik aku membantunya. Tidak baik seorang wanita bersusah payah seperti itu," ucap Sai yang diiringi dengan anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya. Baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya, Konan menghadang pintu dapur.

"Tidak! Biar Ino, Akari, Tenten dan Sakura yang mengurusnya! Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang kalian lakukan di dapurku jika kalian masuk. Hus hus!" Konan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir kucing. Dengan langkah muram, para lelaki itu berbalik dan kembali bermain uno dengan muka sedih yang dibuat-buat. Konan tidak akan tertipu ekspresi itu, tapi Hinata iya. Dia menghampiri Naruto dan menawarkan _pancake_nya. "A-ano, Na-Naruto-kun mau coba _pancake_nya?"

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata dengan berbinar-binar. "Bolehkah?!"

Hinata mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh!"

Naruto mengambil sendok dan memotongnya dalam jumlah yang lumayan besar.

"Enyaak! Nyam nyam nyam, akwu ambwiw lwagih ywa Hwinata-cwan!"

Sasuke bergidik melihat Naruto. "Bodoh, telan dulu baru bicara."

Dalam sekejap, _pancake_ Hinata dihabiskan Naruto. "Ah, enak sekali, Hinata-chan! Aku mau lagiii!"

"Seenak itukah?" tanya Hinata lugu. "Nanti akan aku ambilkan, Na-Naruto-kun."

Konan menepuk kencang keningnya melihat tingkah Hinata. Oh, begini tingkah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Seingatnya, dulu ketika dia jatuh cinta kepada Pein, sikapnya tidak seperti ini.

Akari dan Sakura datang membawa nampan berisi _pancake_ yang masih hangat. Tapi, Konan menghadang mereka dan mengambil satu piring _pancake_.

"Konan-nee masih mau lagi? Ini punya mereka loh," kata Akari bingung. Konan tidak menggubrisnya dan memberi piring itu kepada Hinata. "Ini sebenarnya punya Naruto, tapi untukmu saja. Naruto kan sudah memakan punyamu."

Naruto memasang wajah kecewa. Hinata iba dibuatnya. Konan yang melihat itu tidak akan membiarkan gadis lugu yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu jatuh di lubang yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia membawa Hinata menjauh dari situ.

Yang lain menahan tawa saat melihat Naruto, kecuali Akari dan Sakura yang masih bingung. "Kenapa, sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Itachi. Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menuju dapur. "Oh iya, kalau mau tambah, bilang ya. Di dapur _pancake_nya masih banyak kok. Ada _cookies_ pula. _Cookies_nya kutaruh di toples dekat kulkas."

Dan mata Naruto pun kembali berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Haloo, Acan disini!

Jadi, bagaimana? Gaje? Abal? Emang! *digetok*

Sebenernya chap ini dan chap 2 udah lama banget disimpen di folder ff Acan, daripada gosong (?) lebih baik Acan publish saja :D

Mungkin ada reader yang nanya, "Acan kok demennya bikin ff yang ada siscon-nya sih? Abangnya punya penyakit siscon ya?"

Jawabannya adalah: TIDAK! *capslock jebol* Acan tidak punya abang, dan pengen banget punya abang. Jadi, semua itu hanya tercurah lewat ff :') *elap air mata* beruntunglah wahai kalian yang punya abang atau kakak... *ngomong dengan suara berat ala bapak-bapak*

Oke. Cukup sekian curhatan Acan.

FYI, Acan emang udah lama pengen bikin fic tentang humor dan friendship, akhirnya kesampaian juga :'D

Beberapa part dari fic ini udah tergambar sejak lama di kepala Acan, sampe-sampe Acan pernah ngakak sendiri membayangkannya -_-v *ketauan gilanya suka kambuh* tapi alhamdulillah, Acan hanya kambuh pas di kamar dan sendiri aja :p

Oke, karena semakin lama semakin ngelantur dan takutnya makin banyak aib Acan yang kebuka (Readers: kan author sendiri yang ngebuka aibnya!) (Acan: diam kau, nak! *getok kepalanyanya satu-satu pake duit recehan* *recehan sekilo*) maukah para readers meninggalkan jejak reviewnya di sini? :) *tunjuk-tunjuk kotak review*

OGEH! Sekian dari Acan, daaan... papay minna! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


	2. Chapter 2

Just A Story About Love And Friendship

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OC, OOC, (maybe) typo(s), etc. Don't like? Simple. Don't read.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, sudah jam segini!"

Sakura terkejut melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. "Begini rasanya bolos, ya. Aku merasa agak bersalah tidak mengikuti pelajaran Asuma-sensei sekarang."

"Itu karena kau belum terbiasa, un. Coba kalau sudah terbiasa, asyik lho," kata Deidara.

Ino melempar bantal ke kepala kakaknya. "Dasar sesat!"

"Lho, kalian sendiri kenapa mau saja diajak kesini, un?" sahut Deidara kesal.

"Kami dipaksa!"

"Sudahlah," lerai Itachi. "Nanti kita jadi ke rumah Sasori?"

"Jadi!" ucap Tobi semangat. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?" usul Hidan.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita bisa keluar dari sini? Gerbang saja belum dibuka," tanya Ino.

Deidara menyeringai. "Ada cara _itu_. Seru, lho!"

Sasori turut menyeringai saat mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Deidara. "Ayo. Bisa repot jika ketahuan Izumo dan Kotetsu. Sepertinya mereka sedang asyik berbincang."

Akari, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura sudah bersiap-siap dengan blazer mereka. Tapi, Konan mencegah mereka memakainya. "Hinata, kakimu belum terlalu sembuh. Lebih baik kau digendong Naruto lagi," muka Hinata kembali merah padam. "Hmm. Untuk perempuan yang belum pernah mencobanya, ini berbahaya. Ino, kau digendong Deidara saja. Akari dengan Sasori, Tenten dengan Neji, Sakura dengan Itachi. Cepat!"

Mereka keluar sambil membawa tas masing-masing. Angin kembali menyambut mereka. Pein sudah menekan tombol lagi sehingga ruangan itu kembali melesak kebawah. Dan semua berdiri di dekat dinding setinggi 1 meter yang berada tidak jauh dari sini. "Kau dengan Pein?" tanya Hidan kepada Konan.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa melompat sendiri!"

"Melompat?!" Hinata terpekik ngeri. "Melompat dari sini maksudnya?!"

"Kau cerdas, Hinata."

Akari melotot mendengarnya. "Yang benar saja! Ini lantai 5! Kita bisa mati!"

"Kami semua punya refleks yang bagus, jadi tidak masalah. Coba saja lihat," ujar Pein. Dia sudah berdiri diatas dinding dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk turun kebawah.

Hup!

Pein sudah melompat turun. Jika ada orang yang melihat, mungkin bisa dikira ini adalah percobaan bunuh diri. Dan ketika Akari melongok kebawah, Pein sudah berdiri dengan selamat sentosa.

"Awalnya menyeramkan. Tapi asyik loh!" ujar Konan yang sudah berdiri di atas dinding. "Dan jangan berteriak, kita bisa ketahuan. Tahan saja, cuma sebentar kok."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Konan melompat kebawah.

Sasori naik ke atas dinding. Akari memegang blazer kakaknya erat-erat. "Jangan takut. Kalau bersamaku, kau aman kok. Dan pegang tas kita erat-erat."

Hup!

Sasori melompat kebawah. Tubuhnya bergerak melawan gravitasi. Akari memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Dan kemudian, Sasori mendarat dengan pose sedikit berjongkok. "Sudah sampai. Takutnya cuma sebentar, kan?"

Akari turun dari gendongan Sasori. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdebar dengan cepat dan kencang. "Aku kira aku akan mati," ujarnya sambil sedikit gemetar. "Tapi seru," Akari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hahaha, dasar pemula. Kesini," Konan menghampiri dan agak menyeretnya agar menjauh. Dan dari atas, tibalah Deidara dan Ino. Ino menggigit bibirnya kencang dengan maksud agar teriakannya tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Kemudian, turunlah Naruto dan Hinata, Tenten dan Neji, Itachi dan Sakura, Zetsu, Tobi, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakuzu, Kisame dan yang terakhir Hidan. Setelah semuanya berkumpul, mereka segera berlari menuju tempat parkir. Mereka saling tolong menolong untuk naik keatas dinding. Setelah itu, mereka segera menuju ke mobil dan pergi menuju rumah klan Akasuna.

.

.

"Benar-benar menegangkan! Seru sekali! Aku ingin lagi!" teriak Naruto bersemangat. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah keluarga Akasuna.

"Apa kubilang, seru kan!" sahut Deidara seraya meminum jus jeruknya.

"Ah, sebagai tanda terima kasih telah membuatku ketakutan dan merasakan keseruan tadi, aku akan memainkan lagu untuk kalian!" ujar Akari ceria. Ia duduk di kursi piano putih yang terletak di dekat situ dan melemaskan tangannya. Kemudian, alunan Just The Way You Are dari Bruno Mars yang ceria dan Titanium dari David Guetta feat Sia versi _slow_ keluar dari piano itu. Jari-jarinya menekan tuts piano dengan lincah. Tidak lupa juga bibirnya ikut melantunkan lagu-lagu itu.

Ketika selesai, semua bertepuk tangan heboh, terutama Tobi yang menobatkan dirinya sebagai _fans_ nomor satu gadis Akasuna itu. "KEREN! SUARANYA BAGUS! LAGI, AKARI-CHAN! TOBI WANT MORE! TOBI WANT MORE!" jeritnya senang.

"Sudah dulu ya, Tobi. Tenggorokanku kering," ujar Akari seraya tersenyum ramah.

Sakura yang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan perempuan yang lain menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya keatas dan kebawah, bermaksud memanggil Akari. "Akari, sini! Kau tahu C dari kelas X-B? Dia menyukaimu, lho!" ujar Sakura bersemangat. Telinga Sasori berubah menjadi radar jika menyangkut soal cowok-yang-suka-atau-disukai-adiknya. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha mengorek informasi lebih dalam.

_"C? Hm, besok kupastikan dia akan babak belur," _batin Sasori.

"Hah? C yang bermulut tajam itu? Yah, dia memang keren, tapi aku tidak tahan dengan sifatnya. Dan, kau tahu kan aku menyukai 'orang itu'?" Akari memelankan kalimat terakhirnya. Mukanya memerah. Telinga Sasori 'bergerak' lagi.

Ino mengangguk paham. "Aku tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal Zaku? Dia keren sekali! Kyaaa!" Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di pipinya, menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Dan sekarang, gantian telinga Deidara yang menajam.

"Aku tahu! Dia duduk tepat di belakangku. Mau kusampaikan salam kepadanya?" kata Akari dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Ino menggeleng malu-malu.

Itachi menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah laku kedua kakak yang dilanda _sister complex_ itu. "Untung adikku laki-laki, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya dengan santai.

"Kau akan mengerti rasanya jika kau punya adik perempuan yang dikelilingi para pria brengsek," ujar Deidara kesal.

"Maksudmu kita pria brengsek?" sahut Sai polos. Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bukan itu maksudku! Ah, terserahlah kau mau mengartikannya bagaimana."

"Sepertinya banyak sekali yang akan menguping jika kita bergosip disini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarmu saja, Akari?" Ino melirik kakaknya yang bersiul-siul salah tingkah.

"Ayo!"

Konan, Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata mengekori Ino dan Akari yang sedang berjalan menuju ke lantai 2.

"Kau dengar tadi? C? Siapa dia?" ujar Sasori.

"C itu teman satu kelasku saat SMP dulu," ujar Naruto santai. Sasori membulatkan matanya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Seperti apa dia? Biar kubuat menyesal karena telah berani menyukai adikku!"

"Kau juga tahu yang Ino maksud tadi, un? Zaki? Zuka? Ah itulah pokoknya!"

"Zaku? Kenal. Dia temanku juga, teman satu klub sepakbola di sekolah,"

"Beri aku fotonya dan akan kukirim dia ke neraka!" ujar Sasori dan Deidara kompak. Para lelaki lainnya, termasuk Naruto, _sweatdrop_.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan," komentar Kisame. "Mengapa kalian tidak mencoba membiarkan mereka didekati para cowok itu?"

"Dan membiarkan adikku menangis karena dia? Huh, jangan harap!" balas Sasori dengan nada remeh.

"Bisa-bisa Ino dan Akari akan menjadi perawan tua jika punya kakak seperti ini," sindir Neji.

"Halah! Kau juga kesal kan, jika Hinata dan Hanabi didekati Naruto dan Konohamaru, un?" Deidara membalas sindiran Neji.

"Oi, kenapa aku dan adikku juga diikutsertakan sih?" ujar Naruto kesal.

Suasana kembali ricuh. Hidan meremas rambut peraknya gemas.

"DASAR _SISCON_! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM SEBENTAR?!" jerit Hidan frustasi. "AKARI, INO DAN HINATA SAJA TIDAK BERMASALAH JIKA KALIAN DEKAT DENGAN PEREMPUAN LAIN!"

Dari atas, Akari melongokkan kepalanya, diikuti dengan kepala Hinata dan Ino yang merasa diri mereka disebut-sebut di perbincangan ala lelaki itu. "A-ano. Ada apa ya? Aku merasa tadi namaku dipanggil," ujarnya dan diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari Ino dan Hinata.

"Ah, itu hanya perasaan kalian, un. Lanjutkan saja acara kalian diatas, un. Ha ha ha," Deidara tertawa garing. Akari dan Ino hanya ber-oh-ria dan kembali ke kamar Akari.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas berat. "Hah… Bisakah kita bahas topik yang lain?"

.

.

"Akari! Buka!" Sasori menggedor pintu kamar adiknya dengan brutal.

"Aduh, ada apa sih, Saso-niichan? Berisik sekali!" Akari membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kesal, dan menampilkan dirinya dengan rambut dililit handuk dan memakai _oversized tee_ berwarna biru gelap dan hotpants berwarna cokelat muda.

"Sini! Aku mau bicara sebentar!" Sasori menyeret tangan adiknya menuju ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasori mendudukkan adiknya ke kursi di dekat lemari.

"Aku dengar kau menyukai seseorang tadi. Siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak mau memberi tahu Saso-nii! Saso-nii jahat!"

Sasori tertohok mendengarnya. "Jahat? Aku?"

"Iya! Setiap laki-laki yang aku dekati, pasti besoknya ketakutan melihatku. Atau datang ke kelas dengan muka biru-biru. Padahal aku hanya menanyakan soal yang tidak kumengerti kepadanya! Dan aku yakin Saso-nii yang melakukannya!"

Jleb.

"Sifat _sister complex_ Saso-nii terlalu akut! Tidak bisakah Saso-nii membiarkanku dekat dengan teman laki-laki? Aku sudah besar, aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

Jleb!

"Dan satu lagi, jangan harap aku mau memberi tahu siapa laki-laki yang aku suka ke Saso-nii, karena pasti besok dia akan membenciku! Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi!"

JLEB.

"Terakhir, aku hanya mau memberitahu siapa dia kalau sifat Saso-nii berubah. Dan jangan mata-matai aku hanya untuk dapat namanya! Jika itu tetap Saso-nii lakukan, jangan harap aku mau berbicara dengan Saso-nii lagi!"

JLEB!

Ribuan pedang tak kasat mata menusuk-nusuk badan Sasori. Dan pedang terakhir berhasil menusuk hati Sasori yang paling dalam.

Akari keluar dari kamar kakaknya setelah mengeluarkan segala unek-unek di hatinya dengan muka ditekuk. Sasori _shock_ karena dia tidak akan menyangka Akari akan mengomentari dirinya sedemikian rupa seperti itu. Dia benar-benar merasa menjadi kakak yang buruk.

Drrrtt

_Handphone_nya bergetar, Sasori mengambil ponselnya dengan malas-malasan. Kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis saat membaca pesan singkat yang masuk di ponselnya.

_From: Akari_

_Cepat mandi! Aku tahu Saso-nii pasti belum mandi! Ini sudah sore, tahu!_

_PS: Aku masih ngambek! :(_

.

.

Hal yang sama terjadi juga di rumah klan Yamanaka. Sepertinya, bergaul terlalu lama dengan Sasori membuat Deidara tertular penyakit _sister complex_ dari laki-laki berwajah imut itu.

Ketika melihat Ino yang mengenakan _dress_ bunga-bunga ungu selutut dengan tali kecil di pundaknya sedang berjalan dengan santai dari arah toko bunga milik keluarganya, Deidara menghalangi jalannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Aku mau bertanya, un."

Ino mengerenyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah langka kakaknya itu. "Tanya apa? Tumben serius sekali."

"Ceritakan padaku selengkap mungkin mengenai Ziku, un."

"Siapa Ziku?"

"Itu lho, yang tadi kau bilang ke teman-temanmu! Namanya Kuzu, kan? Cih! Namanya membuatku mengingat rentenir licik itu, un!"

"Zaku maksudnya?"

"Iya, Sazu!"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ceritakan saja, un!" desak Deidara.

"Kau tertular penyakit _sister complex_ Sasori-nii ya, Dei-nii?" Ino menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Itu tidak penting, un!"

"Kalau tidak penting kenapa kau memaksa?"

Skak mat.

Tapi Deidara pantang menyerah. Dia terus menghalang-halangi laju Ino dan terus menanyainya sampai akhirnya gadis berparas sama seperti dirinya ini kesal dibuatnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan memberitahunya! Sekarang jangan halangi aku! Aku mau mandi dan menenangkan diri!"

Ino mendorong tangan kakaknya dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

.

.

Di waktu yang bersamaan di kediaman Namikaze, Naruto yang sedang melihat adik dan kakaknya bermain PS berniat menanyakan sesuatu.

"Konohamaru."

"Ng? Kenapa, Naruto-niichan? Aku sedang sibuk," jawab Konohamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Tangannya bergerak mengambil minum dan meneguknya.

"Kau dekat dengan adik Hinata-chan ya? Kalau tidak salah namanya Hanabi."

Bruaash!

Air menyembur dari mulut Konohamaru dan dia terbatuk-batuk keras. Matanya berair.

"Kau jorok sekali! Ambil lap sana!" seru Kyuubi, kakak laki-laki Naruto, dengan kesal. Konohamaru segera kabur mengambil lap dan membersihkan air yang tersembur dari mulutnya tadi.

"Benar kan kau dekat dengan Hanabi?" goda Naruto.

"Siapa itu Hanabi?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran. "Hanabi itu adalah—"

Konohamaru berteriak. "Aaaah! Dia temanku! Ya, te-teman! Teman sekelas!"

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu ke kedua kakakmu ini, Kono-chan," goda Kyuubi. "Jadi, Naruto, siapa Hanabi?"

Saat Naruto akan membuka mulutnya, Konohamaru kembali menyambar dengan cepat. "Dia adalah—"

"Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu. Aku bertanya pada Naruto," ujar Kyuubi dengan penuh tekanan di setiap katanya. Mata merahnya melirik tajam Konohamaru yang menciut. Melihat Kyuubi marah adalah hal terakhir yang Konohamaru ingin lihat di dunia ini. Ia bisa membayangkan mata merah kakaknya yang berkilat tajam, mukanya yang ganas terlihat lebih ganas lagi, rambut oranye jabriknya berkibar-kibar, mirip siluman rubah. Apalagi didukung dengan tanda lahir berbentuk tiga garis di kedua belah pipinya.

"Hanabi adalah adik dari Hinata-chan, temanku di Akatsuki. Tadi Neji menyinggung-nyinggung soal Hanabi dan Konohamaru," ujar Naruto yang juga agak ciut melihat kakaknya.

"Akatsuki? Oh, kau masuk geng itu ya?"

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk. _"Terpaksa, sih,"_ batinnya menambahkan.

"Dulu aku juga ditawari oleh Pein masuk kesana. Tapi aku menolaknya. Jika masuk kesana, aku merasa terikat."

_"Kau pantas diikat, dengan rantai besi!"_ jerit Konohamaru dalam hati.

"Keren juga kalian berdua, bisa menarik hati gadis-gadis Hyuuga," ujar Kyuubi sambil mengangguk-anggukkan sedikit kepalanya. "Hm, seingatku dulu kau dekat dengan gadis yang pernah main kesini dengan seorang bocah ingusan, Kono-chan. Kalau tidak salah namanya Moegi," ucap Kyuubi. Matanya melihat keatas dan dahinya sedikit mengerenyit, pose favoritnya saat sedang berpikir.

"Moegi itu temanku sedari TK dengan Udon. Dan Kyuu-nii, tolong jangan panggil aku Kono-chan. Itu terdengar menjijikkan."

"Itu panggilan yang bagus, mengingat mukamu mirip dengan anak perempuan," goda Kyuubi. Dia memang paling senang mengganggu Konohamaru.

Konohamaru merenggut kesal. Kyuubi semakin menjadi-jadi menggoda adiknya yang paling kecil itu. "Tuh kan. Apalagi ketika cemberut begitu, mukamu tambah mirip perempuan! Hahahaha!"

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja main PS-nya!"

"Hahaha, baiklah," Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru. "Tapi, lain kali bawa Hyuuga itu kesini, ya," ujarnya seraya menyeringai jahil.

"Apa dia sangat cantik sehingga membuat adik kecil ini tergila-gila?" Naruto ikut menggoda Konohamaru. "Ko-Konohamaru-kun, apa aku sudah cantik?" Naruto membuat pose malu-malu dan menyelipkan rambut pirangnya yang pendek ke belakang telinga. Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Naruto. Muka Konohamaru merah padam seperti mata kakaknya yang paling tua, perpaduan antara malu dan kesal.

"Kyuubi-niisan! Naruto-niichan! Jangan menggodaku lagi!"

.

.

Sasori memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia dan adiknya kembali berbaikan. Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin dia memang keterlaluan, mengukung adiknya yang hanya ingin berteman dengan laki-laki. Maka dari itu, dia memaksa Pein untuk memasukkan Akari ke Akatsuki secara tidak langsung. Dia sudah tahu sifat-sifat para laki-laki di Akatsuki luar dalam, mulai dari sifat baik hingga sifat terbejat mereka. Dan dia juga menambah teman-teman adiknya yang lain untuk bergabung juga.

Akari memang sudah akrab dengan Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai sejak SMP. Awalnya, dia tidak berani dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Naruto. Dia takut kalau kakaknya menghajar mereka dan dia akan dibenci oleh Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada para laki-laki itu.

Tapi, setelah dibujuk oleh Ino yang mengatakan kalau dia akan bilang kepada Deidara untuk menyampaikan kepada Sasori bahwa Sai, Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru datang dengan damai dan mereka tidak akan macam-macam dengan Akari, gadis Akasuna itu percaya dan mulai terbuka dengan mereka.

Sasori sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu dan ingin membuatnya terus bahagia, tapi mungkin dengan cara yang salah. Dulu, Akari pernah menyukai laki-laki teman sekelasnya dan dia menceritakan kepada Sasori dengan sangat bersemangat. Sasori pun memata-matai laki-laki itu dan ternyata laki-laki itu mengetahui bahwa Akari suka dengannya dan berniat mempermainkannya. Tentu saja Sasori tidak akan tinggal diam. Ketika menemui saat yang tepat, Sasori tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Dia memberi pelajaran kepada bocah itu dan membuat banyak bulatan biru dan ungu di mukanya. Keesokan harinya, Akari kembali menceritakan kepada kakaknya kalau anak lelaki itu mukanya babak belur dan meminta maaf kepada Akari.

Dan kejadian yang sama terus terulang. Akari mencurigai kakaknya yang melakukan semua itu. Dan ternyata dia benar. Tapi Akari pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sasori teringat taruhannya dengan Akari tadi pagi dan menyeringai. Yah, mudah-mudahan saja taruhannya tadi pagi bisa membuatnya berbaikan dengan adiknya.

"Sasori, ayo turun! Makanannya sudah siap!"

"Iya, Kaa-san!"

Sasori menuruni tangga dan melihat adiknya sedang berbincang seru dengan ayahnya. Sasori mengambil tempat di sebelah adiknya.

Sasori mengambil makanan yang disediakan ibunya. Keluarga Akasuna memang kaya, tentu saja, mengingat kalau keluarga itu adalah pemilik Akasuna Corp. yang bergerak di bisnis perdagangan kayu dan mempunyai banyak cabang di Asia. Tapi mereka hanya menyewa tukang kebun dan satu supir. Dulu, ibunya berkata dengan tegas saat Sasori bertanya soal seorang wanita yang pernah melamar bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahnya.

"Kaa-san menolaknya. Untuk apa pembantu? Kaa-san masih bisa memasakkan sarapan dan makan malam dan mengurus rumah. Kalau tidak bisa, Akari bisa menggantikannya," ujar Saori diiringi dengan anggukan setuju dari Akira. "Lagipula, Kaa-san merasa rumah kita tidak seluas rumah klan Uchiha yang membutuhkan berpuluh-puluh orang untuk mengurusnya. Dan juga Kaa-san menabung untuk keperluanmu dan Akari. Juga untuk urusan mendadak lainnya. Jangan terlalu menghamburkan uang."

Benar-benar gambaran ibu yang ideal.

"Akari."

"Ng?"

"Kau ingat taruhan kita?'

"Ingat. Kenapa? Mau membatalkannya?"

"Tidak."

Hening.

Akira mengerenyitkan dahi melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. "Kalian kenapa sih? Bertengkar, ya?"

"Tidak," sahut Akari dan Sasori kompak.

Akira melirik kearah istrinya yang mengangkat bahu. Ia menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, entah kenapa Sasori bangun lebih awal. Awalnya dia ingin membangunkan adiknya. Tapi, mengingat taruhannya kemarin, ia mengurungkan niat mulia itu.

Sasori mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan mengotak-atiknya selagi menunggu Akari membangunkannya. Ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki, otomatis dia menaruh ponselnya dan pura-pura tidur. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka pelan dan suara decakan. Ia mendengar suara gorden yang dibuka dan pura-pura terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk.

"Engh…"

Wangi vanilla yang manis tercium ketika Akari mendekati Sasori. "Nii-chan, ayo bangun!" Akari menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dengan brutal, seperti biasa. Sasori mendecak dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. "Saso-nii, ayolah!"

Sasori tetap diam. Akari yang sudah mulai gemas melihat kakaknya langsung menarik selimut kakaknya dan menjatuhkannya kebawah. Akari _blushing_ melihat kakaknya yang _topless_, alias tidak memakai apapun untuk menutupi bagian atasnya, mempertontonkan badan yang wow-banget akibat campur tangan Guy-sensei.

"Akari, apa-apaan sih?" ucap Sasori dengan nada serak. "_Akting yang bagus, Sasori,"_ batinnya narsis.

"Bangun! Nanti telat seperti kemarin!"

"Bohong. Kemarin Itachi bilang kita akan berangkat jam 5,"

"Sekarang sudah jam 5 kurang 5!"

"Aaah, nanti saja!" Sasori memeluk gulingnya.

"Ih! Keras kepala!"

Akari merebut guling itu dari pelukan Sasori. Mata Sasori yang setengah terpejam itu melirik Akari tajam. Dan…

"Kyaaa!"

Sasori meraih pinggang Akari dan membuatnya terjungkal ke depan. Perutnya bersentuhan dengan lengan Sasori. Mukanya semakin memerah.

"Kyaaaaa! Mesum! Lepaskan! Tidaaak!"

"Kau berteriak seperti aku akan memperkosamu saja," ujar Sasori _sweatdrop_.

"Mesum! Sasori-nii mesum! Kyaaa!"

"Ini hukuman karena kau telah menganggu tidurku yang indah dan melempar gulingku."

Akari memukul-mukul punggung Sasori. Kakinya tidak mau diam. "Lepaaaas!"

"Aku akan lepas kalau kau mau diam."

Akari menurut. Mukanya menekuk.

Sasori melepaskan pelukannya. Terlukis seringai licik di wajahnya. Akari meninju bahu kakaknya yang telanjang itu.

"Aku menang taruhan, kan?" Akari memasang wajah kesal. Sasori mengangguk. "Ya. Kau boleh menyuruhku apa saja, Nona."

"Sekarang, kusuruh kau mandi! Cepat!"

.

.

Akari masih memasang wajah kesal, baik saat makan dan pergi ke sekolah. Pipinya menggelembung, dahinya berkerenyit menahan kesal. Bahkan, sapaan —baca: jeritan— dari Tobi tidak digubrisnya, malah dibalas dengan teriakan kasar sehingga membuat Tobi _shock_ mendengarnya. Itachi yang melihat tingkah Akari yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri bingung. "Kau kenapa, Akari?"

"Salahkan Sasori yang membuat _mood_ku hancur hari ini!" jerit Akari. "Huh, seandainya sekali-kali dia seperti Itachi-nii, mungkin hidupku lebih damai!"

Itachi tertawa pelan dan mengangguk paham. Pasti gadis ini sudah dijahili oleh Sasori.

Sesampainya di sekolah, saat akan berjalan ke kelas bersama Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai, tanpa sengaja Akari menyenggol lengan seseorang dan membuat barang bawaan orang yang ditabraknya terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf!"

Akari mengambil sebuah bola basket yang menggelinding akibat ulahnya dan mengembalikannya ke orang yang ditabraknya tadi sambil membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" Akari membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ini salahku juga."

Suara _baritone_ itu…

Akari mengangkat kepalanya. Di depannya, terpampang seseorang yang mempunyai badan atletis, berambut oranye berdiri, dan iris berwarna kemerahan. Akari terpana. Bukan, itu bukan Kyuubi kakak Naruto. Tapi…

"Jugo."

"Oh, Sasuke!"

Laki-laki yang membuat Akari terpana tadi tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke. "Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi disini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku berniat berlatih basket sekarang. Kau tahu, kan, besok kita ada pertandingan. Jadi, jangan lupa nanti habis pulang sekolah kau harus datang untuk berlatih," Jugo melihat bola basketnya masih berada di tangan Akari yang terpesona. "Ano, maaf Nona. Tapi aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih sudah mengambilkan bola basketku."

Jugo berjalan menjauhi mereka. Akari terus memandangnya sampai Jugo hilang dari pandangannya. Setelah Jugo menghilang, dengan semangat 45 Akari mewawancarai Sasuke. _Mood_ buruknya karena Sasori sudah menguap.

"Sasuke-kun, siapa dia? Kau kenal?"

"Dia Jugo, teman satu klub basketku."

"Basket? Wow, keren! Lalu, blablabla…"

Akari menyeret Sasuke menuju kelas mereka terlebih dahulu dan terus mendesak Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa melihat sifat Akari hanya meladeni ucapannya saja dan menjawab seadanya. Akari menengok ke belakang dan melihat Sakura. Matanya seolah berkata, _"Maafkan aku! Aku hanya meminjam Sasuke-mu sebentar, kok!"_ dan dibalas lewat kedipan mata dan acungan jempol dari Sakura yang Akari artikan, _"Tidak apa-apa! Korek informasi tentang Jugo sebanyak mungkin! Ganbatte!"_

"Kenapa Akari?" bisik Naruto.

"Bodoh! Itu adalah tanda seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta!" ujar Ino dengan berapi-api.

"Mendokusei. Wanita memang merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru malas-malasan.

Duak!

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" kata Ino kesal.

"Ittai!"

Setibanya di kelas, hanya terlihat Akari dan Sasuke yang pasti sedang membahas tentang Jugo. Pein, Itachi dan Zetsu memang menjemput mereka terlalu pagi. Lebih baik kepagian daripada kesiangan seperti kemarin. Kalau tidak, rejeki bisa dipatok ular Orochimaru, begitu kata Kakuzu.

Dasar mata duitan.

Stop membahas Kakuzu. Jugo adalah pemuda yang disukai Akari. Akari menyukainya sejak Jugo membantunya membawa tugas teman-teman sekelasnya ke Kakashi-sensei dan mengambil buku yang letaknya lebih tinggi dari Akari. Kelihatannya sepele, ya? Tapi, cinta bisa datang dari cara apa saja, kan?

Ino dan yang lain mulai bergabung membahas Jugo. "Hei, jangan terlalu bersemangat begitu. Kalau Sasori-nii tahu, bisa-bisa Jugo habis dibabatnya," kata Ino.

"Ya jangan sampai tahu, dong!" ujar Akari dengan pipi memerah saking senangnya. Air mukanya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"A-ano, maaf mengganggu, ta-tapi, dimana Tenten-chan?" kata Hinata pelan.

Krik krik.

"ASTAGA, SEPERTINYA KITA LUPA MENJEMPUT TENTEN!" teriak Ino. Ia segera berlari keluar kelas dan berlari menuju kelas kakaknya yang terletak di lantai 3.

BRAK!

Itachi, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, Hidan, Neji dan Hana —yang ternyata tibanya bersamaan dengan mereka— kaget melihat pintu kelas yang terbanting dengan keras. Dan terlihat Ino yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, sih? Kau membuat kita kaget, tahu!" ucap Deidara kesal.

"Hosh, hosh, Tenten, hosh, hosh…"

"Duduk dulu," Hana berbaik hati menawarkan tempat duduknya yang terletak di samping Itachi. Ino segera duduk dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Kita tidak lupa menjemput Tenten, kan? Kalian kan tahu, rumahnya dia itu yang paling jauh!" ujar Ino dengan heboh.

Krik krik.

"Oh, tenang saja. Katanya dia tidak ingin dijemput," ujar Itachi dengan santai, membuat Ino bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Tapi kan Itachi-nii tahu kalau rumahnya ja—"

BRAK!

"Halo, minna! Wah, kalian mengkhawatirkanku, ya?"

Seorang gadis manis beriris cokelat yang sedikit terhalang oleh kacamata berbingkai hitam dan berambut cokelat dikepang dua yang tersampir manis di antara kedua bahu dan lehernya mendobrak pintu itu dengan keras dan tersenyum lebar.

"A-ano. Kau siapa?" tanya Ino heran. Dan di belakang gadis itu ada Sakura yang ngos-ngosan.

"Eh, kalian tidak kenal siapa aku?"

Gadis itu mengerenyitkan keningnya heran. "Kau siapa, sih? Datang-datang langsung menanyakan dimana Ino!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mengenali wajahku?" mata gadis itu mengilatkan rasa sakit hati. Mukanya cemberut.

Neji menghampiri gadis itu dan membuka kacamatanya. Dia juga mencopot sebelah ikat rambut gadis itu dengan muka datar dan mengacak-acaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hana tidak percaya. Seorang Neji menghampiri gadis yang tidak dikenal dan bertingkah seperti itu? Dunia ini sudah gila!

Neji tidak mengacuhkan pacar Itachi itu. Ia mengambil sebelah rambut yang sudah diacak itu dan mengangkatnya serta digulung membentuk cepol.

"Penyamaranmu itu gampang ketahuan," Neji menyeringai tepat 7cm di depan muka gadis itu. Kemudian dia mendekati mulutnya kearah telinga gadis berambut cokelat itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, rambutmu indah sekali. Sayang sekali karena harus terus ditutupi cepol," bisik Neji. Gadis manis itu merasa mukanya sudah sangat memerah. Neji menjauhkan mukanya dari telinga Tenten. "Sudah, benarkan rambutmu."

Neji melepas tangannya dan membiarkan rambut itu jatuh berantakan. "Aaah! Kau memang menyebalkan, Neji!" Gadis itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ditempat karena kesal. Ia melempar kacamata tadi kearah Neji. Dengan mudah, Neji menangkap kacamata itu dan kembali menyeringai.

"Rapikan rambutmu itu, Tenten. Berantakan sekali,"

"HAH?! TENTEN?!"

Semua kaget karena gadis yang sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan seraya memasang wajah cemberut itu adalah Tenten.

"Iya, ini aku, Liu Tenten!"

Semua memasang wajah tak percaya. Seorang Tenten yang tomboy nekat berdandan ala gadis kutu buku yang pendiam? Yang benar saja!

"Kalau mau tampil seperti itu, sepertinya kau harus lebih mengurangi sifat tomboymu itu," kritik Neji.

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan, Neji! Sakura, ayo temani aku ke toilet untuk membenarkan rambutku!" Tenten menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi keluar kelas.

BRAK!

Pintu malang itu lagi-lagi harus mengalami nasib buruk karena sudah dibuka dan ditutup dengan kasar oleh tangan besi Tenten.

Semua diam, masih mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi barusan.

Selagi mereka masih diam, mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di toilet perempuan.

"Ehm, Tenten, kenapa kau berdandan seperti itu? Ingin melakukan semacam _cosplay_, ya?" tanya Sakura polos.

Tiba-tiba, muka Tenten memerah. "Kyaaa! Tentu saja tidak! Bukan! Bukan! Aku bukan gadis yang seperti itu!" Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihat Tenten yang tidak nyambung.

"Lalu, karena apa?"

"Aaah… emm… Kau harus janji tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada siapa-siapa," bisik Tenten. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Sebenarnya… pstpstpst."

"APA?! KAU INGIN MENARIK PERHATIAN NEJI?! DENGAN CARA BERDANDAN SEPERTI ITU?!"

"Sssssstttt!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya. "Serius?" ujarnya pelan. Tenten mengangguk malu-malu.

"Ehm. Sepertinya kami mendengar gosip baru yang masih sangat hangat, nih."

Terlihat Ino, Akari dan Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu toilet. Ino menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Akari yang terkikik pelan, dan Hinata yang mukanya memerah karena mendengar gosip yang mempunyai sangkut paut dengan kakaknya.

"Kapan kalian ada disini?" tanya Tenten kaget.

"Tadi kami berniat menyusulmu ke kelas Sasori-niichan. Lalu, setelah kami kesana, katanya kau dan Sakura pergi ke sini. Ya sudah, kami menyusul saja," jelas Akari.

"Dan ternyata disini, kami menemukan gosip baru! Hohoho!"

"Jangan beritahukan ini kepada siapa-siapa atau aku akan menunjukkan foto Zaku kepada Dei-nii," ancam Tenten.

"Eh, jangan dong…," pinta Ino memelas.

"Tetap jaga rahasia dan aku akan tetap menyimpan identitas Abumi Zaku dari Dei-nii dengan rapi, tenang, aman, damai, dan tentram," Tenten melenggang pergi _like a boss_. Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajahnya.

Ino menekukkan wajahnya kesal. "Huh! Niatnya kan aku yang ingin mengerjai dia, kenapa malah dia yang berbalik mengerjaiku?" gerutunya kesal.

"Hihihihi, karma itu ada, Nona Cantik," Akari menjawil dagu Ino. "Akari, jangan seperti Tuan Senyum Palsu, deh," Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Su-sudahlah. Sebaiknya ki-kita ke kelas," ujar Hinata.

"Pelajaran pertama itu pelajarannya Tsunade-sensei, kan?" tanya Ino.

"Benar! Lebih baik kita bergegas menuju kelas!"

Gadis-gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju kelas mereka yang terletak di samping kelas Tenten, Naruto, dan Sai. Mereka tidak ingin dihukum lagi oleh Tsunade-sensei seperti kemarin. Cukup sekali saja merasakan hukuman mengerikan dari Tsunade-sensei.

.

.

Ketika istirahat, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Akari dan Ino menuju ke kantin. Karena tangga utama sudah penuh sesak, mereka lebih memilih menggunakan tangga yang terletak di sudut lorong jika mereka berbelok kearah kanan. Sayangnya, mereka melihat kumpulan berandal yang berada di lorong tersebut. Ketika akan berbalik, 8 laki-laki bertampang menyebalkan itu menghadang mereka.

"Wah, ada Haruno, Akasuna, Yamanaka, Liu dan Hyuuga!" ketika menyebut 'Hyuuga', seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap mencolek dagu Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa melawan saking ketakutannya.

"Kalian mau kemana? Mau kami temani?" salah satu laki-laki bermata sipit memainkan rambut Sakura. "Haruno, rambutmu halus sekali. Hmm, wangi," ia menghirup aroma rambut Sakura yang dimainkannya.

"A-ano. Kami ingin ke kantin dan tolong jangan halangi kami," Ino berusaha menerobos kumpulan laki-laki itu, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh laki-laki beriris kelam. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin kumpulan itu. "Yamanaka, kau sungguh tidak sabaran. Lebih baik kau dan teman-temanmu menemani kami dulu dan kami akan membiarkan kalian pergi ke kantin. Sebentar saja."

"Lepaskan!"

"Temani kami dan kau akan kulepaskan."

"Teman-teman, sepertinya ada sekumpulan pria tidak berotak yang sedang mengganggu wanita. Hei, kan sudah dia bilang untuk melepaskan tangannya. Kalau dia bilang lepaskan, ya lepaskan."

Tiba-tiba terlihat para anggota Akatsuki yang berdiri di belakang laki-laki itu. Pein berdiri paling depan dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap tajam kumpulan laki-laki yang membatu melihat kemunculan geng yang disegani di seluruh Konoha International High School yang mendadak. Di belakangnya ada Deidara, Sasori dan Neji yang menatap dingin para berandal itu.

Hinata berlari memeluk Konan dan menangis saking leganya. Akari, Ino, Sakura dan Tenten segera berlindung dibalik Neji, Sasori dan Deidara. Pein maju selangkah.

"Aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Mereka, gadis-gadis yang kau ganggu tadi, adalah anggota Akatsuki," 8 laki-laki itu melotot mendengarnya. "Dan masalah mereka, otomatis masalah kami," Pein memberi penekanan di setiap kata.

"Tunggu, bukannya hanya kakak-kakak mereka yang anggota Akatsuki? Kenapa mereka juga jadi anggota?" laki-laki beriris kelam tadi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kau hanya perlu tahu sampai situ. Pergi sekarang atau aku akan melakukan apa yang kaulakukan pada adikku. Bedanya, akan kutarik tanganmu sampai putus," ujar Deidara dingin. "Satu lagi, beritahu kepada seluruh murid disini kalau Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Akari, Sakura dan Tenten adalah anggota Akatsuki yang baru dan jangan pernah berani macam-macam dengan mereka," tambahnya.

Para berandal itu mengangguk dan segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan lorong.

"Terima kasih, minna! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian tidak datang," ujar Sakura dengan tulus.

"Memangnya, kenapa kalian lewat tangga ini? Bukannya disitu ada tangga yang lebih dekat dengan kelas kalian?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Tadi kami ingin ke kantin, lalu ternyata tangga disitu sudah penuh. Dan kami berniat melewati tangga ini. Ternyata ada para laki-laki menyebalkan tadi," cerita Ino.

"Penuh? Tangganya sepi, kok," Zetsu menunjuk tangga utama. Disana terlihat para murid yang tegang melihat mereka. "Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" usul Zetsu.

Ketika Akatsuki berjalan menuju kesana, murid-murid yang awalnya berdesak-desakan disana merapatkan badan mereka ke dinding dan menahan nafas.

"Lebih baik aku berdesak-desakan daripada dilihat dengan tatapan menyeramkan seperti ini," ujar Tenten jujur.

"Minna, lebih baik kalian beraktifitas seperti biasa, jangan tegang begitu," ucap Naruto yang iba melihat ketakutan mereka pada gengnya. Para murid yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tegang sedikit mengendurkan urat mereka dan menuruni tangga dengan pelan dan tenang.

Ketika perjalanan menuju kantin tinggal seperempat jalan lagi, seorang cowok berbaju basket berwarna merah menghampiri mereka.

"Oi, Sasuke! Ayo latihan!"

"Malas."

"Ayolah, Sasuke."

"Bajuku berada di tas. Tasku berada di kelas. Kelasku berada di lantai 2. Dan aku baru saja turun dari lantai 2. Jadi, aku malas untuk bolak-balik menuju kelas."

"_C'mon, man_! Besok kita tanding, lho!"

"A-ano, aku ingin bertanya," Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Memangnya, besok ada pertandingan apa?"

"Kau Haruno, ya?" tanya laki-laki itu. Sakura mengangguk. "Jadi, besok kita ada pertandingan basket melawan Eiho High School, Haruno-chan. Pertandingan persahabatan, sih."

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Di lapangan indoor sekolah kita. Kalian datang ya besok! Jam 4 sore!"

"Yosh! Aku pasti datang!" ujar Sakura dengan gembira.

Laki-laki itu mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Dukung kami, ya!"

"Pasti!"

"Sasuke, kalau begitu kau kami tunggu habis pulang sekolah. Jangan lupa!"

"Iya," ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, nanti habis pulang sekolah akan kuseret dia menuju lapangan!"

"Wah, terima kasih, Haruno-chan! Ya sudah, aku latihan dulu ya. Jaa!"

"Sakura, kau sangat baik sampai mau repot-repot menyeret baka otouto ke lapangan," ujar Itachi. Kemudian, sebuah senyuman jahil timbul di wajah pemuda tampan itu. "Kau begitu perhatian kepada Sasuke. Jadi adik iparku saja, ya?"

Blush!

Pipi Sakura memunculkan semburat kemerahan. "A-apa sih, Itachi-nii…"

Pipi Sasuke juga berwarna kemerahan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. "Diam kau, baka aniki!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, gadis itu siapa, sih?" Kisame menunjuk kearah pohon besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Tidak ada orang disana, Kisame-senpai. Jangan-jangan…" Ino bergidik. Dia mengusap-usap bulu kuduknya yang berdiri.

Kisame menghampiri pohon itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Ketika dia melihat apa yang ada di balik pohon itu, ada seorang gadis berambut panjang dan dengan poni yang menutupi setengah matanya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kaget dengan kedatangan Kisame. Dia terlompat begitu Kisame menepuk bahunya.

Kisame merasa tersinggung. Dia mengira gadis berambut panjang itu kaget begitu melihat mukanya. Tapi, Kisame menepis pikiran itu. Dia melihat gadis yang sedikit gemetar itu dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Ada keperluan apa, ya?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gugup. "A-a-ano, senpai…"

Kisame mengerenyitkan dahi begitu mendengar suara yang sangat pelan dari bibir gadis itu. Dia mendekatkan sedikit mukanya. "Apa?"

"E-e-e-et-etto, senpai…" suara gadis itu semakin memelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan sangat dalam.

"Bicara saja, tidak usah takut."

"E-etto, ak-aku…"

Kisame menunggu kalimat yang akan terlontar dari bibir gadis itu dengan sabar. "Aku apa? Kau ingin memberi surat cinta kepada salah satu dari kami?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng kencang. Mukanya memerah. "Ti-tidak! Aku ingin me-memberitahu kal-kalau Yamanaka-senpai dan Akasuna-senpai dipanggil Ebisu-sensei!" ujar gadis itu dengan panik. Akhirnya dia memberitahu maksud dan tujuan dia kemari.

"Ooh. Bilang dong dari tadi. Hoi, Sasori, Deidara! Kalian dipanggil Ebisu-sensei!"

"Untuk apa dia memanggil kami?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Mungkin karena kalian sudah memecahkan banyak gelas dan tabung reaksi. Terutama Deidara yang menyelinap di kelas kami. Sudah menyelinap, hampir membuat laboratorium meledak, lagi," sindir Konan. "Kau kan kelas XI-C, Dei. Kenapa bisa pergi ke kelas XI-A?"

"Membuat sesuatu untuk diledakkan itu sangat menarik, un! Dan hal ledak-meledak itu hanya ada di laboratorium kimia. Dan karena kalian sedang belajar kimia, maka aku menyelinap kesana, un!"

"Ledak-meledakkan sesuatu?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya, un! Aku sangat suka meledakkan sesuatu. Kalau di rumah, Tou-san melarang keras aku meledakkan sesuatu. Jadi, aku hanya bebas menyalurkan hobiku di sekolah, un. Hah, Ebisu-sensei sangat labil, un. Dia bilang kalau kita boleh menyalurkan hobi apa saja. Giliran aku ingin menyalurkan hobiku, dia sangat marah!" keluh Deidara.

"Tentu saja kau dilarang Tou-san! Dei-nii kan hampir meledakkan rumah dan toko kita jika aku tidak segera datang!"

"Terdengar seperti perbuatan kriminal," ujar Tenten _jawdropped_.

"Sudahlah, menyebalkan! Ayo, Danna, un!"

Deidara menyeret tangan Sasori menuju ruang guru. Ketika Kisame akan mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis itu sudah kabur duluan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke markas?" usul Hidan. Dia memang sangat menyukai Markas Akatsuki. Menurutnya, tempat itu sangat nyaman, tersembunyi, dan aman.

"Bilang saja mau bolos, Hidan-senpai," ujar Akari seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ayo."

Jika Pein sudah berbicara, maka tidak ada yang boleh berani membantah, kecuali Konan. Begitu bunyi 'Aturan Tertulis di Akatsuki' nomor 14. Secara terpaksa, mereka mengikuti jejak Pein menuju markas.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian heran, kenapa Akatsuki dapat dengan mudahnya membolos dan membuat keonaran. Jika mereka bukan orang berkepentingan dan berotak encer di sekolah, tentu saja mereka sudah dikeluarkan. Sebenarnya, guru-guru sudah sangat capek memanggil dan memarahi mereka. Toh, telinga mereka terbuat dari baja jika dimarahi. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kanan.

Rikudou Pein, Shimura Sai, Uchiha, Akasuna, Yamanaka, Hyuuga dan Namikaze adalah anak dari para penyumbang terbesar untuk dana sekolah mereka. Sedangkan Konan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, dan Tenten, keluarga mereka juga turut membantu untuk mengembangkan sekolah berstandar internasional itu. Shikamaru dan Sakura? Tidak usah ditanya. Mereka sudah banyak memberikan medali dan piala olimpiade sains atau matematika untuk mengharumkan nama Konoha International High School. Dan perpaduan itu semua bergabung menjadi satu geng yang paling disegani, ditakuti, dan mempunyai banyak fans di sekolah. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka semua dikeluarkan.

Begitu masuk ke markas, semua sudah bermalas-malasan. Dan para anak baru Akatsuki mulai berpikir, lumayan asyik juga bisa membolos. Mereka tidak perlu berpikir susah-susah. Jika ada pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti, bisa ditanya ke Itachi, Shikamaru, Sakura, ataupun Neji.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita bermain truth or dare? Kebetulan aku punya botol kosong," ujar Tenten bersemangat. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka berkumpul di karpet dan meletakkan botol itu di meja kecil.

"Aku duluan, ya!" ujar Tenten gembira.

Botol itu mulai berputar. Semua berdoa dalam hati agar tidak tertunjuk. Botol itu berputar pelan dan berhenti di depan Itachi.

"Itachi-nii, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Tenten berpikir sebentar dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Itachi-nii harus menjadi alay dan sedikit kebanci-bancian hari ini!"

Itachi melotot. Sasuke sudah hampir meledakkan tawanya. Hidungnya kembang kempis menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, aku terima," ujar Itachi pasrah.

"Harus alay!"

"Okeh. Aku terima aja dech qaqa," ujar Itachi dengan setengah hati. Dia melirik adiknya yang sudah menunduk dan gemetar menahan tawanya. Dia mengerti. Akan sangat tidak ke-Uchiha-an sekali jika seorang Uchiha tertawa dengan tidak elit.

Itachi memutar botol itu. Dalam hati dia berharap botol sialan yang telah menjatuhkan gengsi Uchiha miliknya menunjuk kearah Sasuke. Dan botol itu mulai mengarah kearah Sasuke dan sedikit lagi… yak sedikit lagi… ah! Sayang sekali saudara-saudara, botol itu menunjuk kearah Akari!

"Akari, truth or dare?"

"Emm, truth."

"Siapa laki-laki yang kau suka?"

"EH?!" Akari memundurkan sedikit badannya. Mukanya memerah. Itachi mulai menggoda gadis Akasuna itu. "Bilang saja, toh tidak ada Sasori disini."

"Itachi-nii, yang alay!" protes Tenten.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas berat. "Akari-chan, cowok yang situ suka ciapa cii? Bilang ajha, kan Sasori merah-merah delima pinokio ngga ada disenne neeh!" Itachi mengangkat hidungnya dengan jari. Mukanya sudah sebelas-dua belas dengan wajah Akari. Semua tertawa keras melihatnya. Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya, sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

"Hinata, kasih tahu!" bisik Akari sambil menyenggol-nyenggol pundak Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya. Hinata kaget mendengarnya. "Eh, kok aku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah, bilang saja!"

"A-ano, minna, sebenarnya… Akari-chan suka dengan Jugo."

"Sumpe lo? Ciyus? Miapah?"

Akari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ciyus! Miayam, migoreng, mirebus, mibakso, mihun!"

"Aciat ciaaat! Ciyeh banged cii Akari! Metyaaw!"

"Nanti aku promosiin kamu ke Jugo! Aku kan sekelas dan satu klub sama dia!" ujar Naruto berbaik hati menawarkan 'jasa'nya.

"Aku akan bilang ke Jugo kalau kamu nitip salam sama dia!"

"Aku nanti bakal bilang ke Jugo kalau kamu blablabla…"

Akari menutup kedua telinganya. "Ga denger, ga denger… Lalalalala~"

"Akari, ayo putar botolnya!"

Botol itu mulai bergerak, saudara-saudara sekalian! Botol itu bergerak perlahan dan menunjuk kearah…

Itachi lagi.

Itachi menepuk keningnya dan melempar botol tak berdosa itu ke dinding bak melakukan lempar lembing. "Botol sialan!"

"Itachi-nii, truth or dare?"

"Dare lagi!"

"Emm… Putusin Hana-nee lewat telepon dengan alay! Harus hidup _loudspeaker_nya! Putusinnya pura-pura aja."

Itachi kembali memelototkan matanya. Dengan berat hati, dia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menelepon Hana.

Rrrrr… rrrr…

_"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa, Itachi-kun?"_

"Ehm, sebenarnya…"

Akari memberi sinyal _'harus alay!'_ ke Itachi.

"Hana-chan, guweh pengen elooh! Guweeh! End! Gue ganahan banged geto pacaran sama lo. Pipi lo tatoan. Ewh!"

Diujung sana, Hana _shock_ mendengarnya. Antara mendengar dia diputuskan Itachi dan mendengar suara alay Itachi.

Itachi memutuskan sambungannya. Akari dan yang lain bersorak karena telah membuat Uchiha sulung ini kehilangan sisi ke-Uchiha-annya.

"Hidup alay! Four…" Akari membuat angka empat dengan tangan kanannya.

"L…" Tangan kanannya kini membentuk huruf L.

"Four…" Akari mengulang membuat angka empat dengan tangan kanannya.

"Y…" Terakhir, tangan kanannya membuat huruf Y.

"Alay!" teriak mereka kompak dan tertawa senang. Mereka membuat pose cuci-jemur. "Lalala! Yeyeye! Lalala! Yeyeye!" Sedangkan Itachi menunggu nasib buruk apa lagi yang akan menimpanya.

BRAK!

Pintu markas didobrak dengan kencang. Terlihat Hana —satu-satunya orang diluar Akatsuki yang mengetahui markas Akatsuki— berlari dan mencengkeram kerah Itachi. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apa-apaan kau, Uchiha! Seenaknya memutuskan begitu! Dan kau berubah menjadi alay! Mati saja kau!"

PLAK!

Setelah menampar Itachi, Hana menghapus air matanya yang hampir mengalir turun. Hana belum merasa puas, dengan kasar dia mendorong tubuh Itachi dan angkat kaki dari sana.

"Hana, tunggu!" Itachi menarik tangan Hana. "Aku bisa jelasin semua!"

"Eaa!" semua kompak menyoraki Itachi. "Kebanyakan nonton sinetron, bu?" ejek Hidan. Itachi melirik tajam Hidan.

Tenten kembali melayangkan protesnya. "Yang alay!"

Itachi mendecak keras. "Eloh harus denger semua penjelasan guweh. Plis deh ah!"

Hana sedikit takjub melihat Itachi. "Jadi gini, guweh dan nih anak-anak," Itachi menunjuk semua anggota Akatsuki yang duduk dengan manis. "Lagi main truth or dare getoh! Dan waktu tuh botol kampret nunjuk guweh, guweh pilih dare. Dan awalnya Tenten bilang guweh harus alay selama sehari. Ih, cape banged! Dan abis itu, guweh dapet lagi! Malesin banget! Sekarang Akari yang bilang guweh disuruh sutup sama my honey bunny sweety guwe dengan alay getooh! Tapi pura-pura lah yaw. Nanti guweh bakal ngejelasin semuuuuanya dan balikan lagi sama elonya. Getooh ceritanya."

Hana tertawa mendengarnya. "Astaga, jadi begitu ceritanya?"

"Iya, bebebku cintaku cayangku!"

"Hahaha! Aku yakin pasti kalau Madara-jiisama mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu, kau akan dicoret dari daftar penerima warisan Uchiha!"

Bibir Itachi memucat mendengar kalimat polos Hana. Kenapa. Ia. Melupakan. Hal. Penting. Ehm, ralat. Sangat. Penting. Itu. Ia terbayang bagaimana kakeknya, Uchiha Madara, mendidik keras para anak dan cucunya sebagai seorang Uchiha sejati. Sebagai seorang Uchiha yang cool, keren, hemat kata, dan jenius. Dan Itachi ingat kata-kata yang selalu diulang kakek tercintanya ketika dia masih kecil.

"Itachi, ingat. Kalau kau sudah besar nanti, jaga nama baik klan kita. Jika kau mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita, kau pasti sangat menyesal dan jangan harap kau akan menjadi anggota Uchiha lagi," ujar Madara dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata. Dan sekarang hal itu hancur hanya karena permainan truth or dare?!

"BUNUH GUWEEH! BUNUH WOY BUNUH! PISO MANA PISO!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Gyaaaa kok semakin gaje?!

Ehm, tapi tidak apa, kan genrenya humor... *berusaha membela diri sendiri*

Bacot Acan disini ngga panjang-panjang kok, Acan cuma mau menyampaikan terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah memfollow, memfavorite-kan, dan mereview fic Acan. Terima kasih! XD *bungkuk 78 derajat*

Dan Acan harap para readers, baik yang meninggalkan jejak mereka di kotak review ataupun silent readers, tidak bosan membaca fic ini ya :D

Karena Acan udah bilang bacot Acan ngga panjang-panjang, Acan cuma mau bilang... Papay minna! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Arigatou :D


End file.
